


Death's Home Is In The Frozen Waters

by HellishSam



Category: Star Stable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 16:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16916028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellishSam/pseuds/HellishSam
Summary: Daine's first Dino accident





	Death's Home Is In The Frozen Waters

It was just another day like usual in Dino. Cold, cold and mysterious. Daine hated the cold, especially Dino Valley. Whenever he went into the valley, his heat powers were dulled immensely. The most he could do was circulate a bit of heat through himself and his horse, and that was about it. As his black hair whipped around his face a little, he sighed. “We’ll only be here for a bit, Cloud. It won’t be long.”

 

He was only coming down here to check on some things with Nic and then get the hell out. His large, but young, grey horse nickered, echoing the fear he felt deep in his chest. Though Daine pushed it away with the excuse that it was the cold getting to him. He dismounted off of Cloud and lead him up to the creaky elevator. The horse pinned his ears and took a small step back before climbing into the lift, his rider following him.

 

Once inside the lift, Daine hit the button to go down. With shaky movement, the elevator made its way. He slowly stroked Cloud’s nose to keep him calm so that the grey didn’t move so much that it made the whole lift shake. Once down, they both made their way out of the elevator quick. Daine then hopped back onto Cloud’s back with ease and sent a small amount of warmth through his steed so they could get to the camp quickly.

 

As they approached the camp, Daine was already starting to feel tired from putting so much effort into keeping both him and Cloud warm. He hated struggling like this, this should have just come naturally for him. Though everyone denied it, Daine knew there was something up in Dinosaur Valley, but he couldn’t put his finger on it. And right now he was too worried about staying warm to care.

 

He moved Cloud over by the small fire that Nic Stoneground always kept going. It let him catch a small break. Looking down at Nic, he rubbed his face with a gloved hand and removed the fuzzy mask that covered his nose and mouth. “So, what do you have for me today, Nic?”

 

The man gave Daine a warm smile. “More tracks! I think something really came this way an-” He was cut off by Daine already making his way down the path at a walk. He knew this all too well, he’d just go down there, find a few tracks and take pictures, and come back up. Before Nic could say anything more, Daine gave him a thumbs up before going back to warm him and his horse.

 

Daine always hated the lake. Though he hated water in general, it all made him nervous. Taking out the camera with a shaky hand, he snapped a few pictures of the tracks and proceeded to go further out to the frozen water. As he was taking a picture, he could feel his friend shift underneath him. Daine moved the camera from his face and put it back into his saddle bag, patting Cloud on his neck.

 

“It’s alright boy, I know you’re cold. We won’t be here long.” He reassured his steed and turned him in a different direction. Cloud did a weird half piaffe with his feet that almost threw Daine out of his seat. Before he could ask him what was wrong, he heard it. His eyes quickly darting to the ice in hopes of it not being true. It very much was. The ice must have shifted or something because a large crack was just a few yards from them. Cloud whinnied in fear and started to back up. Daine was frozen in fear and watched as the crack spread around them. Cloud must have stepped wrong or something because soon they both were down on the ground, Cloud’s back half in water.

 

Daine screamed as they went down, he attempted to jump onto the ice in a hurry to get his horse out of the freezing water. But once he landed on the ice, it cracked under his weight. He grasped at the air before he was dragged underwater with Cloud. Daine struggled, reaching for the surface, but it seemed only to be getting further and further away. He watched as his horse’s thrashing slowed. Terror ran through Daine’s head. He didn’t want this to be his end. He didn’t want to die this way and not now. But his vision was darkening. The cold was consuming both him and Cloud.

 

Daine could feel as if a stone was pulling him down. His body was already so tired from trying to keep him warm and screamed to give up. Once Daine knew there was no way of seeing the surface again, he stopped struggling to get back up. His lungs cried for air and burned but there was nothing but water to breathe in.

 

Looking over, he could already see that Cloud had already given into the cold. He was already gone. Daine could have cried if he wasn’t already in water and feeling his own strength fading fast. He hated that guilt would be his last thought before death. Guilty that he dragged his best friend into this mess, the best friend that he raised. What would his friends think? They’d probably call him a dumbass, like always. At least they’d be able to save Anne without him, or miss him for that matter.

 

Daine’s vision finally darkened, he thought he was going to be jolted into whatever awaited him in the afterlife. Ancient druids? Aideen herself? ...Tyler? Instead he felt like warm arms were wrapping around him, like he was a kid again. He heard a whisper in his ear, but it sounded like a thousand voices at once. They all had the same soft, female tone. He could have swore he heard his friends. Especially Louisa and Willow. Only for a split second though.

 

Then he could see her. She was golden with flowing hair around her. She almost looked like she was made out of gold herself. Daine then remembered what he did to her. He pushed her into the back of his mind behind multiple barriers. He didn’t want to hear her voice. He only wanted to be himself. Daine wanted to be the one to save the world, not Aideen. She had her chance. No matter what he did to her though, here she was. All he could do was watch as she approached him, her figure like an hourglass.

 

Daine couldn’t feel anything, but once she put her hand on his cheek and cupped his face, he could feel warmth again. He leaned into the touch, letting out a sigh as the heat filled the cheek that was now bitten and bloody from the frost. She looked at him with bright eyes, a sympathetic look. A look so much different, he couldn’t believe it was the raging voice he heard in his head. His own worst enemy was now here to save him. Daine could feel her golden hair brush his side every once in a while as she stared at him, looking sad. Daine closed his eyes for a bit, loving the warmth that was now running through his veins. He was confused when she let out a sigh. It sounded so soft, so masculine. He opened his eyes slowly, not all the way though. He felt as if he could just fall asleep here.

 

Daine knew exactly who he was looking at. Tyler. He didn’t know it until Tyler used his thumb to wipe the tear away from Daine’s face. So that’s how he found him so fast. He was another piece of Aideen. And that’s what that bright light in the woods was, the light of Tyler’s soul leaving his body. He never wanted to badly to just crumble into pieces, like pieces of ash that belonged to a phoenix who would never reignite.

 

Soon he felt the warmness spread to his chest as Tyler hugged him. His skin so pale, his hair as white as the moon itself. Tyler’s hug was tight and meaningful, like he remembered it. Daine breathed in the scent of him. He smelled of fresh air and pines. He smelled of winter, yet could keep Daine warm like a fire. Daine was finally able to speak up, his voice raspy, like it was being chilled over. “I’m so sorry, Tyler. I never wanted to leave you in those woods... I… I love you.” Daine choked, tears running faster.

 

He could feel Tyler stroking his hair now.

 

“I know, Daine, I know.”

 

He didn’t say the words back. An icicle stabbed at his heart at that detail. “I-I don’t want to be here anymore.” Daine gulped in desperation, pulling away. He could feel his eyes already turning that terrible sunset color. “I want… I want to leave. I want to be with you!” Daine’s voice cracked and hitched with emotion. His tears were falling like waterfalls now, the pain deep in his chest. He felt as if he was going to freeze over.

 

“Daniel. You can’t love someone who’s dead.” Tyler said, his look sad, those sad icy blue eyes made him sway a little. Daine pressed his lips together in effort to make the tears stop flowing.

 

_“You can’t love someone who’s dead.”_ Those words stayed in his mind. Hurting like a thousand swords in his back, all stabbing into his heart, because it was the truth. The truth hurt him more than death.

 

Then, he felt more warmth around him. Tyler kissed him with those soft lips, he swore he tasted of vanilla. They both shared a breath for a moment before Tyler leaned over and whispered into his ear.

 

“Please, try your best. Daniel. Learn from your mistakes, allow Aideen to help.” The last part faded as Daine’s vision began to fade to black again. In an instant, his eyes opened up and he took a deep breath in and coughed up the cold water in his lungs. He was cold and shivering on the ground. Daine barely noticed that he was now back on South Hoof. His vision was blurry as he lay there, his body too tired to shiver. Before his vision went black yet again, he heard a sharp scream and the sound of a bucket landing on the ground.

 

He woke up again feeling dizzy but a little warmer. Everything still felt numb though. Blinking his eyes open, he could see the worried faces of two people. Willow and Louisa. Of course they were there to save his sorry ass again. He let out a groan as he tried to sit up before a gentle hand was placed on his chest for him to lay back down.

 

Daine couldn’t hear anyone’s voices. His head was spinning too much. He made a weak attempt to push his friend’s hand away, he didn’t deserve this, but it was no use. Warmth from the healing spread through his chest, but he still felt tired. He was so tired. His lashes fluttered a little as his head fell back onto his pillow and passed out.

 

When he woke up again, he had a terrible headache. Thankfully, there was no sunlight to hurt his eyes. Only the glow of the moonlight. Instantly what happened snapped back to him. The ice, the cold, Cloud, ...Tyler. Instantly, his head went to his hands as he started to cry again.

 

_“You can’t love someone who’s dead.”_

 

Those hurt him so much. So much more than the frostbite on his body. He didn’t even notice Louisa had fallen asleep in the chair next to him until she stirred. Daine stopped and looked at her as she lifted her head up.

 

“Daine? Wha… what’s wrong?” She asked, her voice groggy from sleep but her expression full of concern.

 

“It’s nothing, really, I only kind of emerged from a coma I’m guessing.” He said, trying to make an effort to smile, though it was obviously a weak excuse considering he could hear the sorrow and cracks in his own voice. Of course his glowing eyes would also give it away.

 

The next thing he knew was that he was being hugged again.

 

**_“You can’t love someone who’s dead.”_ **

 

He shoved his friend away from him, his eyes snapping open wide. Through he regretted the action he did immediately. “Louisa I-I’m so sorry!” Daine said quickly. Why did he have to fuck up so much? Why was he so terrible? Instead of being yelled at, he saw her stand here, a little shocked but still calm.

 

“What… happened there exactly?” Her glasses were lopsided on her face, which she soon adjusted. She was now awake with worry. “You just appeared in front of me while I was helping Willow do a few chores, you were freezing! And so was Cloud! You both were nearly dead when Willow and I finally got you somewhere warmer!” Daine would never admit that he felt the exact moment where he felt his heart stop. But he explained what happened, though didn’t dare bring up his encounter with Tyler. Only that Aideen had saved him.

 

After he told her everything, she hugged him again. This time, Daine hugged her back. “I thought we were all going to lose our flaming Icarus.” She said, sniffling. She was crying. Daine let out a small sigh. He wouldn’t admit that he really wanted to go with Tyler. To give up on his destiny. He hate being degraded, but he didn’t mind being called a flaming Icarus. It sounded grand. Almost as grand as being called a phoenix. Though, maybe he lived up to being called Phoenix now. And how he couldn’t wait to sneak to that damn circus and greet the magician there. He was already feeling better thinking about him and being held in a hug with one of his best friends (his best friend next to Willow, who was quite literally like a sibling to him) helped him get over what happened a lot easier.

 

Louisa finally let go of her friend. “Do you need anything? I can warm up some tea or coffee if you’d like?” Daine smiled up at her as she stood. “I think I’m good, I might knock back out for a little while, you should get some real rest.” Louisa mirrored his warm smile, and with a thank you, she headed off to bed as Daine rolled over and looked out the window, his thoughts getting back to him now as he stared at the moon.

 

“You can’t love someone who’s dead…” And Daine slept with that thought in his head.


End file.
